User blog:GiantKid/My reaction to iGoodbye
Alright, so I've posted this throughout the boards, but now I am going to have it listed here for all to see since people have been asking my opinion. I thought the episode was "okay". I really wanted to love this episode, but I felt like the episode kinda fell apart at the end, voiding only certain scenes. I'll try to explain as much as I can. There really isn't too much to complain about the first half hour of this episode, it pretty much plays like a regular episode. My only complaint is that they spent too much time on Gibby/Freddie and not enough time on Carly, you know, the main character '''of this show. It felt like the episode was revolving around too many of the minor characters instead of the main character...which is a big no, no in the finale. Also, I '''LOVE the Spam. While not my main ship, I will argue to the end of the earth that Spencer and Sam belong together. I find it much more romantic than Seddie. The fact that Spencer is probably the first guy to accept her, and this scene just shows how much chemistry, and how much they understand one another. I'm seriously making it my hand-canon that they get married.... like...perfection. Spencer knows what my baby Sam deserves, he understands her because he is just as crazy. <3 Alright...the second half. Talk about OOC...? I thought one of the best scenes in this entire episode was when Carly turns around when her father walks in. It was really touching, and the only point in the finale that I teared up. If you read my blog about Carly you will understand why I felt this moment was so special for her, she truly deserved it. And what the heck.... in all the other episodes where Carly is moving somewhere we have all the characters freaking out, sobbing, doing anything they can to not have Carly leave, but once her father mentions her moving to another COUNTRY, no one is even the slightlest bit worried or upset. "See ya Carly, have fun in Italy!!!" It was too ooc for me... I mean, SOMEONE please mention the fact that she needs to finish school first, or look upset that your best friend is leaving. It was just TOO sudden and TOO random of a way to end the show. It's one thing if Carly's Dad is dying, or she gets accepted into this amazing program, but to just leave?! >.< Okay... .now I will get into the shipping. First and foremost, I feel really bad for Seddie shippers, and I mean this in a genuine way. After spending how many years wanting closure, they now know how it feels to be in our shoes. It's one thing to end in Creddie, it's another to have FREDDIE talk to Sam and ask her if she wants to go out again HOURS before kissing Carly. Like...what?! I really thought this was going to end with Seddie at the beginning, the whole plot of Spencer and his "love", and talking to Sam about this... I was just like "oh no...", but it was just Dan trolling...which is SUPER messed up. The fact that Freddie connected something important to him and Sam's relationship is a signifigant point, and the fact that Sam wasn't like "nooo." indicates that there might or might not be something there. Depends how you look at it, maybe Freddie wanted to clear the air between them and say that he wasnt into her anymore (so when she responded that way he did) he would be like "crap, nope cant tell her that I am over her yet." OR it could be taken that he was just to shy to say anything. THE THING IS, WE HAVE NO IDEA!! I think Dan did this to appease the Seddie shippers, which I think is worse then just cutting the cord because now they are like what?! Also, while I am super happy that Carly kissed Freddie and that the episode ended in a more Creddie tone, I am a little upset at all the things Dan COULD have done to make it more clear. What he could have added that would have cleared the air a little more is if Carly said something like? "I love you Freddie" "I'm sorry it took so long to realize" "I'm going to miss you." "Thank -you" "Thank you for waiting.." BUT NOOO we just get an awkward scene where they talk about bags and Freddie does a fist pump, which I dislike because it makes him look like a player. I can understand why Dan made Freddie do this, but at the same time, he could have done any of the dialogue and not have made him look like a jerk. Also, Dan could have written Carly this episode to have a more Creddie appeal, could have shown signs like he has the last couple of episodes. There was '''literally nothing '''this episode that would have showed that Carly was about to do this. She didn't smile and him in a tux, and when Sam mentioned "hot italian guys" this made her make her decision to going to Italy. Like... really Carly? Your kiss with Freddie is not going to justify that you love Freddie... it's a good thing I recgonized all the things prior! But yea... I can see why Seddiers are upset about this, because even I am. I like Creddie's story, and this is not how I wanted their story to end. What happened to having Carly not hide anything from her friends?Did she just not tell Sam about this? Is there a missing scene that we will get in the extended edition where Carly and Sam DO talk about Carly's kiss with Freddie? IDK..... Also...what about Sam? She is my favorite character, but really... she just got up and left. Didn't even say anything to anyone? What about the people who nothing of Sam & Cat....what do they even think about this scene?? Honestly, I don't see Seddie happening in Sam & Cat, and who wants it to now? Who wants Sam to be with Freddie after the way he was portrayed. I think the fact that Sam was like "I need to find a man that loves Cheese" means that she knows that she deserves someone better. But yea, I'll write more after I think about it. But discuss Category:Blog posts Category:creddie Category:seddie Category:igoodbye